Settling Disputes
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Noodle is still angry at Murdoc for replacing her with a robot, but she gets rid of the animosity towards the bassist. One shot. No pairings.


**A onshot I literally pulled out of my head. At least now I have the capacity for more healthier thoughts XD Thanks to morethanjustausername for helping me with ending.**

* * *

For the longest time Murdoc had been trying to get Noodle to forgive him for the whole Cyborg situation. He used every fiber of his body to be nice to her and mend their broken friendship. But, no matter how hard he tried he'd end up pissing her off and she'd take out her frustration with him by karate kicking him in the face. Hard.

He began to feel as if she'd never forgive him. That was the last thing he wanted. He had a certain soft spot for all of his bandmates, but Noodle held the softest. He didn't want her to hold a grudge with him. He loved her like a niece. Maybe even a daughter? He couldn't quite describe it, but it was there none the less.

"At least she's stopped kicking me and has resorted to punches…" Murdoc grumbled as he held his stomach, wincing from the pain of a punch delivered by the Asian woman when he'd said good morning to her.

He walked down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and some liquor to spike it with. After having made himself a cup, he grabbed a couple of small bottles of cheap moscato and headed to the living room to sit and watch the telly since 2D was in his room, and Russel was out. After sitting there for about twenty minutes Noodle walks in and takes a seat by him and begins to do Lord knows what on her laptop. Since he knew she was still angry at him, he turned his back towards her without saying a word in fear of being punched again.

Noodle wasn't one to hold a grudge, but replacing her with a robot simulant hurt her. The guitarist had built a wall to filter out any kind of love he sent out towards her, and she saw how hard Murdoc was trying to repair their relationship, but all she did was push him away after physically hurting him. She wanted him to hurt as bad as she did, but she knew that that type of pain can't be recreated. And he turning his back to her and acting like he wasn't even there made her feel bad for her actions. So, she stretched out on the raggedy couch and rested her head on his back.

One he felt her hair on his back, he let a small smile creep onto his face. He turned his body to look at her.

"Don't take this as an 'I forgive you'." She said in a mildly cold manor.

Murdoc nodded, happy that she wasn't beating on him and turned back around to sip on his coffee and play on his cellular. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I love you, you old shriveled up geezer…" Came Noodle's voice.

"I love you too." The bassist chuckled. He twisted his body around to wrap his arms around Noodle's waist and hug her tight.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." She said.

"I deserved every last bit of it." He said.

"I see you two have made up."

They let go of each other and looked up to see Russel standing in the doorway with a smile on his features. He walked up to the two and patted their backs. "I'm glad to see you ain't mad at him baby girl."

"Holding grudges for as long as I did is quite childish, even in this situation." Noodle said. "I should've set my anger towards Muds aside a long time ago and just be happy that we're together again!" She hugged both of the men's arms and smiled widely. Both of her bandmates put an arm around her and patted each other.

Just then 2D came trampling down the stairs to see the sentimental moment. "Group hug!" He shouted before running towards them and hugging them all.

They all hugged each other tight and enjoyed loving each other and not arguing for about 5 minutes until Murdoc got annoyed. "Okay... OKAY!" He managed to wiggle free from everyone's grasp. "Bloody wusses." He muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the room.

All was silent until the singer spoke up. "At least we know he has a heart somewhere in his chest." he said as he stared at the spot Murdoc stood in before storming off."

"He just has trouble showing his feelings." Noodle said as she stared at the doorway.

"Or maybe he's just an idiot..." Russel mumbled, though it was loud enough for both bandmates to hear and burst into a laughing fit.

Noodle smiled knowingly. "Maybe."


End file.
